Better Than Coffee
by angelically-devilish
Summary: After a night of drinking, Hermione opens her eyes to a hangover, a laughing animagus, and a house devoid of coffee. What’s a girl to do to get over her caffeine craving? Gift for GrandeVanillaSkimLatte


_**Author's Note:**__ So Amy's been such a doll and written so many wonderful oneshots for me, I felt it was time to return the favour – though I'm not being particularly altruistic, as I was in the mood to write a Sirmione story to begin with. Anyway, this is for __**GrandeVanillaSkimLatte**__ and her darn coffee addiction!_

_**Summary:**__ After a night of drinking, Hermione opens her eyes to a hangover, a laughing animagus, and a house devoid of coffee. What's a girl to do to get over her caffeine craving?_

* * *

**Better Than Coffee**

**

* * *

**

Hermione Granger slowly blinked as light streamed through her window of her room in Grimmauld Place and onto her poor, abused corneas. Her brain, seemingly displeased with the thorough pickling she had given it the night before, screamed something much more sinister and painful than the typical 'bloody murder' she usually received from her poor frontal lobe after a night of ill-advised drinking. Her mouth was dry. She was certain her voice was scratchy. She knew her eyes – when not being assaulted by what she thought of as the very _rude_ sunlight that insisted on barging through her window – were bloodshot and puffy and she was certain her make-up – which she hadn't had the energy to remove as she poured herself into her bed in the wee hours – was streaked all over her face.

Her body ached.

In short, Ginny's hen party had left her a hot mess. She needed a shower, a Sober-Up potion, and a large cup of coffee, and she needed it all at the same time. Deciding, however, that showing her face in the state that it was currently in would probably earn her more than a few questioning looks, she decided that the shower would be the best thing and moved to stretch her body before beginning what was promising to be a very painful day.

She froze when her arm hit something – or rather, someone – beside her.

The figure groaned and Hermione immediately went into panic mode, assessing her situation with a closer eye. Clearly, she was in bed with someone. The overlying question was 'who,' but she wasn't entirely sure she was ready to deal with that answer at the moment, so she skipped it, keeping her eyes averted from the slowly-waking figure next to her. She next moved to 'why'. Her brain – slow-moving though it was – concluded that she was, in fact, completely clothed as well as feeling no physical effects of a drunken shag.

This made her heart rate slow considerably.

"I can hear your head whirring, Granger. You and Ginny were making such a bloody racket when you stumbled in this morning that Harry and I had to carry you upstairs. You wouldn't let go of me until I promised not to leave you alone. So I slept in here. I was a perfect gentleman, despite your wicked intentions with me."

Hermione groaned, burying her head in her pillow and willing the earth to swallow her whole. If there was anyone in the entire world that she did _not_ want to wake up next to looking like a complete wreck, it was the devastatingly-gorgeous owner of the house, Sirius Black. And if there was anyone she would feel absolutely _mortified_ to be caught in a compromising situation with, – like a drunken seduction – it was _also_ Sirius.

Two-for-two, Hermione was more than willing to grab her wand and modify his memory so she wouldn't have to relive the humiliation he was undoubtedly going to reign over her in abundance.

"Don't let that go to your head, Black," Hermione croaked. "I don't drink often, but when I do I become quite flirtatious. I attribute an abundance of firewhiskey as the only reason why Ron and I ever had sex."

"Well, I think your exact words to me were 'your arse is so bloody gorgeous' and 'I want you to _ravish_ me, Sirius.' Which, of course, I didn't."

"I did _not_ say that!" Hermione cried, forgetting herself as she turned to face him and realizing too late that he was grinning that infuriatingly-sexy grin of his while she looked like a clown that had been run over by a truck. Twice.

"Good morning," he said as he tried to hold back laughter. Nostrils flaring, Hermione grabbed her wand and cleared the make-up off her face before turning back to look at him and trying to ignore just how beautiful he looked laying in her bed. He had one hand tucked casually behind his head while the other settled on his stomach. Though clothed, he was the very picture of sex and Hermione was trying to battle with her nerves and her libido at the same time while the London Philharmonic took up residence in her skull.

"You're irritating and I really don't need this right now," she stated matter-of-factly before struggling to her feet and groaning as someone unfairly moved the earth, causing her to momentarily lose her balance and fall back onto the bed, her head hitting Sirius's well-defined stomach.

He chuckled.

"What you need right now is some Sober-Up potion and a cup of coffee," he said, patting her head. "I can go get both if you'd like."

"I have a Sober-Up potion in my bathroom," she said, her head still resting against his body. "Give me a few moments before I once-again attempt my quest to the upright position."

He smiled slightly, running his fingers gently through her tangled curls and looking down at her.

"Would you like a hand?" he asked.

She looked up at him, his silver-gray eyes dancing merrily as he watched her in her pain.

"I think I can manage, thank you."

A smile played on his lips.

"I can't get over your attempts at seduction last night, Granger. You know, I was very close to giving in to you. You are a _very_ persuasive young woman."

Torn between intrigue at just _what_ she had said to get him so close to fulfilling many of her most secret fantasies, and embarrassment at being wanton enough to try and seduce him, Hermione said nothing as she struggled to her feet once more, this time able to stay upright when the world spun around her.

"Do you think you could be a dear and get me that coffee while I'm in the shower?" she asked him as she went into the bathroom, not bothering to look at him as she pulled out the Sober-Up potion she had brewed the day before.

"And what will I get in return?" he called with a lilt of playfulness to his voice. Grimacing as she swallowed the potion, she felt her head start to clear and she walked back to the doorway, leaning against the frame to look at him.

"If you get me coffee, I won't tell the twins that you have a small cock and aren't the great Casanova everyone believes you to be," she stated, arching a challenging eyebrow.

He mimicked the look.

"And what makes you think they'll believe you?"

She smirked slowly and tilted her head to the side.

"Sirius," she said. "I'm Hermione Granger."

He blinked, then scowled.

"I'll get your bloody coffee," he mumbled, sitting up and running a hand through his hair before adding: "Wonder what your last slave died of."

"Under-work!" the cheeky witch called out and he rolled his eyes as the bathroom door shut and the shower started.

Stomping down the stairs, Sirius fixed his mother's portrait with a dark look, forcing himself to tip-toe past it before stomping the rest of the way down to the kitchen. Remus and Tonks sat at the worn kitchen table talking to Harry, who held a giggling Teddy on his knee. Ginny, who looked a bit worse for wear, had her forehead settled against the aged wood, her hands wrapped around a mug of tea.

"Rough night, Ginger?" Sirius asked lightly, receiving a rude hand gesture from the redheaded witch and a pointed look from his godson. Chuckling, Sirius added: "What's with the tea, Ginny? Next to Hermione, I've never seen anyone look so eager for a cup of coffee every morning."

Ginny murmured something incoherent, to which Sirius arched an eyebrow at his best mate and cousin. Tonks, looking entirely too chipper for that hour of the morning, looked somewhat apologetic.

"We finished the last pot. That is, Harry, Remus, and I. I didn't know you were out of coffee beans and so I made some while Remus and Harry were talking. When Ginny came down I went to make a fresh pot and that's when I realized you were out."

Sirius blinked.

"You do realize that Hermione is going to hex my nuts off if I go back upstairs without a mug of coffee."

Harry scoffed.

"Serves her right. I told her she wouldn't be able to handle her liquor. But she assured me that she would be fine – that she would be the responsible one – and that she would make sure Ginny didn't drink too much either. Well, I'm sure you can see how well _that_ plan went," he said, nodding to his fiancée.

Ginny, however, sat up long enough to smack him upside the head, say "don't need a bloody nanny," and lay her head back down.

"Sirius," Remus said mildly, getting the animagus's attention. "Why are you fetching coffee for Hermione to begin with?"

"She asked for it," Sirius replied vaguely, his eyes shooting his friend a look of warning.

"How did you know she wanted it?" Tonks asked.

"She told me."

"And when did you see her?" Harry asked, picking up on the fact that Sirius was being purposely-evasive.

"Right before she went into the shower."

"The shower that's _in her room_?" Remus asked, amused by the growing discomfort in his best mate's face.

"Er…yes."

"What were you doing in her room, Sirius?" Harry asked, eyes narrowing.

"I…um…well…"

"Wait," Ginny said groggily, sitting up. "_You_ put Hermione to bed last night. When Harry said to make sure she got to bed okay, I don't think he meant for you to…"

"I didn't do anything!" Sirius interrupted. "_She_ pulled _me_ into her bed and…"

"Oh yes, Hermione Granger forced _you_ into _her_ bed," Tonks said with a laugh.

"The bookworm seduced the seducer," Remus added, the mirth evident on his face.

"You better not have touched her," Harry growled, suspicion etched on his face as his emerald eyes flashed. Even Teddy stopped playing with his toy Quaffle and looked up at his godfather.

"I didn't! I fell asleep next to her. Fully clothed! And what business is it of yours if we _had_ done something?" Sirius asked, his temper flaring.

"She's my best mate and you're my godfather. She's an impressionable, sensitive young woman and you're a cad. I wouldn't want you to corrupt her," Harry said, equally as inflamed.

"_Me_ corrupt _her_?! Oh that's rich. You should have heard what she was saying…"

"Sirius," Remus warned, knowing that despite the inebriation of the night before, Hermione would not appreciate her behaviour aired in front of her friends.

"I think it's time for someone to have a little nap," Tonks said, interrupting the tense moment by jumping up and nearly toppling the chair as she went to get Teddy from Harry. "Harry, why don't you come with me? I can give you those papers from the office." Turning to her husband, she kissed him gently on the cheek before saying: "I'll see you in a bit, yeah?"

"I'll be home soon," Remus replied with a small smile.

Shooting Sirius one last dark look, Harry followed Tonks and Teddy into the bright green flames and out of sight.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Remus asked, lowering his voice as the volume of it made Ginny groan.

"Nothing's going on," Sirius said as innocently as possible.

"You fancy Hermione and she fancies you so go on and shag already," Ginny grumbled crankily as she spoke to the table top.

"You heard Harry. He'd kill me," Sirius replied, ignoring how Remus's eyebrows shot straight into his hairline when Sirius didn't deny the statement.

"Harry doesn't have to know," Ginny replied, turning her head so her temple rested against the table and she faced him with a serene, yet slightly pained look in her light brown eyes. "Plus, let's face it, Sirius, you're not getting any younger and it's about time you found someone to get serious about. And if you make a pun on my word choice I'll hex you into next week," she added.

Remus chuckled.

"Sirius and Hermione? Come on, Ginny. It'll never happen."

"Not if I return to her without coffee," Sirius murmured, wondering if he would have time to run out and get her some before she got out of the shower.

Then he realized that he was honestly contemplating going out and getting her coffee just because there wasn't any. Just to make her happy.

Like a boyfriend.

He shuddered, deciding to go up and tell her to get her own damn coffee. Ignoring the questioning looks he was receiving from both Ginny and Remus, he walked silently out of the kitchen and took the stairs two-at-a-time just as he heard the water turn off and the shower door pull back.

He opened the bedroom door just as she stepped out of the bathroom, and anything he was about to say completely left his mind when he saw her.

Her body glistened with the moisture of her shower, and her hair fell in long wet curls down her back. Around her small body was a simple pink towel that complimented the peach-ivory tone of her skin. Her large hazel eyes fixed on him and darkened as she saw him gazing at her unabashedly, a slim hand coming up and settling on her curved hip.

"Don't you knock?" she asked.

"I…er…" but Sirius found he couldn't put a coherent sentence together. Hermione had never been he would describe as gorgeous, but her petite frame, pronounced curves, pert nose, full lips and large eyes – offset by that head of ridiculously wild hair – seemed to call to his body.

He had never wanted anything so much in his entire life.

"Where's my coffee?" she demanded, her eyes flashing.

"We don't have any," he managed to sputter out. "Remus, Tonks, and Harry all drank the last pot."

"Tossers," she mumbled, turning away from him and walking towards her bureau. "Oh well. I'll get some when I go to Diagon Alley later." She glanced over her shoulder. "You can leave now."

Sirius felt his temper flare again. He had stayed the night with her upon her request. He had gone down to get her coffee on her request. He had been under no obligation to come back up to tell her that there was no more coffee to be had. And now she was treating him like a servant? Or worse, a house elf – to be mildly acknowledged and then ignored?

Well, Sirius Black was not ignored.

"You owe me," he said simply after she had surveyed her underwear drawer for a few contemplative seconds. "And I would go with the pale blue lacy pair. It's a good colour for you."

She turned to look at him incredulously.

"I _owe_ you?" she asked, grabbing a pink pair instead. "What do you mean, I _owe_ you?"

"Well," he said, taking a step towards her. "I carried you upstairs last night because you were too drunk to walk. I tucked you into bed. I stayed with you because you asked. I went to get you coffee, and I came back up here to tell you there wasn't any. I think that deserves at least _something_."

She rolled her eyes.

"What's the likelihood that I can get out of this impending argument without having to do something incredibly embarrassing?"

"Nothing embarrassing," he said, his eyes starting to sparkle as his desire had his cock coming to attention behind the denim of his jeans. "Just a kiss."

"A _what_?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"A kiss, Granger. A small one. On the cheek."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Just one kiss on the cheek? That's it?"

"Yup."

Taking a tentative step toward him, Hermione paused before deciding that there were worse things she could be faced with. Standing on her tip-toes, she went to kiss his stubbled cheek. He, however, turned his face and caught her lips with his in a quick albeit impassioned kiss, his mouth claiming hers in a brief show of masculinity.

She stumbled back, cheeks flushed and wide-eyed. It was his turn for his eyes to darken. She tasted like mint toothpaste and something darker – exotic and spicy – that tantalized and intrigued him. His eyes travelled down her again and he watched as the flush on her cheeks quickly spread down her neck, over her shoulders, and over the tormenting cleavage that was more pronounced as she temporarily forgot that she was in a towel and the hand that had been clutching the terrycloth loosened, the cloth dipping lower to reveal the tops of her breasts.

"I…um…I think…I think you should leave," she stuttered, finding her voice.

"Do you?" he asked softly, feeling his cock twitch as a heated look crossed her face, her eyes skimming up his body, pausing at his lips before moving up to meet his eyes.

"No," she whispered before throwing herself at him, catching his lips again in a longer, deeper kiss. Sirius caught her easily, pulling the towel away and groaning as his hands touched her velvety-smooth skin.

Her hands skimmed up his t-shirt, pulling it off his body and seeking his lips when the momentary loss of contact made her whimper. He pulled her flush against him, her breasts pressing against his chest, her nipples hard against his muscles. His hand entangled in her wet curls, wrenching her head back and her face up so he could claim her lips once more.

She pulled him backwards but paused when she backed them into one of the posts of the bed. He smirked, taking her arms and pinning them above her, pulling his wand from his pocket and warding the room before murmuring a quick spell. Tossing the wand on the bed, he removed his hand from hers and she found she was unable to move her arms. Her eyes flashed with brilliant desire as she watched him.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked breathlessly.

He grinned.

"Anything I want, little witch," he growled before plundering her mouth again fleetingly, feeling his lust course through his veins as he stepped back and surveyed her heavenly breasts, her soft stomach, the young, round thighs, and the triangle of neatly-trimmed hair at the apex of her smooth legs. His mouth watered and as he looked up at her face to make sure that this was okay, he saw the lust in her own eyes that rivalled his.

He nipped at her full lower lip before kissing down her jaw and over her neck, enjoying her gasps as he ghosted over her sensitive flesh. His hands ran up and down her sides, his thumbs sliding over the soft skin of her stomach to caress the tender undersides of her breasts. He could smell her arousal as he kissed over her collarbone, his tongue tracing a path down to her nipples. His hands gripped her hips harder as a long moan escaped her lips as he wrapped his lips around a straining bud, his tongue circling it slowly – teasingly – before suckling hard.

She whimpered.

Sirius ran his hands down her stomach, feeling the quiver of anticipation as his lips moved to her other breast. The scent of her arousal made his mouth water. He loved the idea that the bookish little swot in front of him was reacting to _him_ with such desire; that _he_, Sirius Black, was making her moan with unbridled pleasure.

She _wanted_ him.

He cupped her sex with his hand, feeling the wetness as his fingers traced her folds, his mouth seeking hers again. She groaned against his lips as he allowed a digit to slide between her folds and into her waiting body.

He hissed when he felt how tight she was.

"Jesus, Hermione," he breathed, looking into her eyes. "You're so tight."

Her eyes sparkled.

"Imagine how that's going to feel around your big, throbbing cock, Sirius," she said in a hot, husky voice that shot straight to his groin. He groaned, kissing down her body quickly and sinking to his knees in front of her. Pushing a second finger into her body, he started to lap at her clit, bringing one leg up to rest on his shoulder as her breath caught in her throat from his actions.

"Oh shit," she whispered, letting her head loll back against the post as she bucked her hips against him. He wrapped his lips around the nub, humming gently and feeling her body tremble as the vibrations shot through her. Working his fingers in and out of her he licked and sucked at her clit, her taste a sweet ambrosia to him. She was musky and womanly – yet highly intoxicating – and he was struck by the odd idea that he wouldn't find that same kind of intoxicatingly heady arousal from any other woman, witch or Muggle.

He brought her over the edge with his lips, tongue, and fingers twice before her sweet cries and quaking body brought him back up her body. He crushed his lips against hers, making her taste herself and groaning as she didn't pull away. He brought his hands up from her hips and cupped her breasts as he kissed and nipped at her neck, finding her body too beautiful – too perfect – for him to pull away.

"Sirius," she whispered as his lips moved up to her ear.

"Yes, love?" he breathed.

"I want you inside me."

He looked into her eyes and swallowed hard at the dark look of passion he found. This was no ordinary witch. This was a woman who promised things beyond his wildest imagination and expected nothing but the best in return. She wanted him and _needed_ him and he was only too happy to comply.

Unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, he pushed them down his hips and groaned as he freed his straining erection. His cock jumped as he watched her lick her lips when she surveyed him, unparalleled yearning in her gaze. Wrenching her face up to his again, he kissed her hard as he kicked her legs apart, hiking one up and hooking it over his arm as he opened her up to him.

They both groaned loudly as he inched within her tight body.

"You're so big," she moaned, letting her head loll back again as she felt deliciously-filled. It had never been like this before with other boys – not the amazing stretch or the deep tremor of anticipation as he sank within her body. Sirius Black was many things and extraordinary lover was definitely something she was more than happy to believe.

"You feel amazing, baby," he breathed as he slowly started to thrust himself in her, watching in fascination as his cock slid in and out of her tight sheath. Their coupling was absolutely beautiful and he couldn't help the thrill that ran down his body at the idea that he might have this feeling – this rapture – on a daily basis.

"Kiss me," she whispered and he acquiesced, thrusting himself harder into her. She whimpered against his lips, pulling away and shutting her eyes tight as waves of sensation ran over her. He watched the goose bumps rise on her skin as he thrust and he bit his lips to stop himself from cumming at the sensuality of her unrestrained enjoyment.

Bending his knees, Sirius changed the angle, thrusting upwards and grinning as he eyes flew open. Confusion lay within the hazel orbs but as he thrust again, the confusion shifted to pleasure and she moaned loudly, her nipples peaking once more as he set a steady rhythm and thrust against that spot repeatedly over and over again.

"Sirius…" she whimpered. "Sirius…I'm gonna cum…oh _God_…"

Nipping at her neck, Sirius blew lightly onto her skin as he quickened his pace somewhat, watching as she shuddered and panted, trying to strain against the pleasure that was quickly overwhelming her.

"Let it go, love," he breathed, thrusting harder and feeling his stomach clench as she cried out. "Cum for me, baby."

Letting his hand trail down her neck, he thrust hard as he tweaked her nipple. She bucked her hips, her arms straining against her bonds as she came hard, her hot, wet sleeve clutching him greedily as she pulsed and writhed in front of him, making him stop his movements and wrap his arm around her waist as her body gripped at him greedily.

He was not done with her, though, and as soon as she wilted in post-orgasmic weakness, he took down the spell that kept her arms above her head and placed her on the bed in front of him, her body spread luxuriously against the soft sheets, his cock still buried to the hilt within her as her legs lay limp on either side of his body.

"Now," he whispered as he grabbed both her legs, pulling her hips to the edge of the bed and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Where were we?"

He leaned over her, giving hard thrusts and watching as she shivered, the aftermath of her orgasm still not entirely faded as he slammed his hips into her. She let out a scream the likes of which he had never heard before and had it not been for the look of sheer ecstasy on her face, he would have thought he had hurt her. Deciding to test the waters – and feeling his deep need to release – he slammed himself into her again. Again, she gave that brilliant scream of pleasure and he just lost it.

He started to plunge into her, slamming his hips hard as he leaned over her, catching her lips to avoid the screams as he wasn't entirely sure they wouldn't pierce through the wards he had set up. Her body clutched at him and in a breathless second she was cumming again, her hands tugging at his hair as she kissed him passionately, her hips lifting to meet his as he sank himself into her over and over again.

"Holy…_fuck_…oh God…" Sirius cried as she milked him, his hips jerking and his body bucking as he spilled his seed within her, his toes curling as he felt pleasure crash over him. He didn't want the amazing sensations to end and he gave small thrusts into her pulsing core until he couldn't anymore and collapsed on top of her, his head cushioned by her breasts.

Her hands ran through his hair softly as they caught their breath and when he finally looked up into her face, she was staring resolutely at the ceiling, a little crease on her brow. He smiled slightly and tapped her nose lightly with his index finger, drawing her attention back to him.

"I can hear your brain whirring again, Granger," he joked before leaning in and kissing her lightly.

She looked at him with a slight smile.

"That was incredible."

He smirked.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"And I can't believe we did it."

He smiled and sat back on his knees, letting her back up to the pillows and lay against them, her body still naked and damp on top of the duvet but unblushing in her nudity. He followed her, laying beside her on his elbow as he ran his fingers down her body.

"Do you want to know what you really said last night when I was putting you to bed?" he asked softly, tracing random patterns on her stomach.

"What?" she asked.

"You said that you wished you were sober, because you being drunk was the only time you would get me into your bedroom."

She blushed slightly.

"I suppose I believed that was true…that I wouldn't even stand a chance at getting on your rotating schedule of paramours."

"You're right," he said. "You wouldn't stand a chance at getting on my rotating schedule of paramours."

When he saw the hurt flicker in her eyes, he smiled tenderly, leaning in and kissing her affectionately on the nose.

"You would replace the paramours with something real," he whispered, gazing into her eyes. "Because believe it or not, Granger, I've been looking for an excuse to share a bed with you."

A small smile tugged at her lips.

"Oh yeah? Even if I demand that you get me coffee every morning?"

He grinned.

"Only if you promise we can do this every time we run out."

She laughed.

"No way. Then we'd _never_ have coffee in the house."

He chuckled and she ran her hand over his cheek.

"What is this, Sirius?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," he answered legitimately. "But I'll tell you one thing – it's better than coffee."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Leave me love!**_


End file.
